


TomBur One Shots!

by aightbet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And this wouldn’t really be smut, Because this is a one shot-ish fic so..., But there will be some here and there, I didn’t put character tags so..., M/M, You were looking for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aightbet/pseuds/aightbet
Summary: TomBur one shots! Might be smutty, might be not.Haters don’t interact, I’ve made it so the character tag is empty so you looked for this, you hypocrite.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

OK, THIS CHAPTER IS JUST ANOTHER WARNING FOR YOU, THIS WILL AND IS PROBLEMATIC.YES I KNOW ITS WRONG. YES I FEEL BAD. BUT AT THE SAME TIME I WANT TO. SHUT UP. AGAIN, I DIDNT PUT CHARACTER TAGS SO IF YOU CAME HERE TO GIVE HATE I WILL PERSONALLY SMACK YOU, YOU CAME HERE WILLINGLY.


	2. Cuddles!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a nightmare and Wilbur is there to comfort and cuddle him.

**Tommy, Pogtopia.**

Tommy blinked, looking around in panic. He was back in the Final Control Room, right before Eret allowed Dream and his group to enter the room. He tried to move, but he was stuck in place, forced to relive the pain of betrayal and guilt as his friends were slain. The situation changed, as now he was stood next to Wilbur, watching in fear as Schlatt smirked from on top the podium. “I HEREBY REVOKE THE CITIZENSHIP OF WILBUR SOOT, AND TOMMYINNIT!” Tommy watched in fear, as Punz and Ponk took out their crossbows, and Niki and Tubbo got pulled away from them.

“RUN TOMMY!” Wilbur yelled, pulling the boy with him, dodging the arrow that was directed towards him. “Wilbur!” Tommy yelled as Punz’s arrow embedded itself into Wilbur’s side, making the exiled leader yell in pain. Tommy hurriedly threw a splash potion of invisibility on both of them, before he helped his injured lover, quickly and quietly leaving the walls of L’Manburg, never turning back once. 

Tommy shot up, sweating profusely, panting and gasping. Wilbur, who was asleep next to him, woke up groggily, before frowning. “Are you ok, Tommy?” He asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse. Tommy shook slightly, making the older sigh. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tommy shook his head. “Ok. Wanna cuddle?” Wilbur asked, opening his arms. “S-sure.” Tommy said, making Wilbur smile sleepily. “Come here, gremlin.” Tommy chuckled slightly as he was spooned softly, Wilbur humming softly so he can sleep easier.

“Thank you, Wilby.” Tommy whispered, making Wilbur chuckle. “Anytime, little one.” He said, kissing his hair softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, I’m just getting into the swing of writing here. It’s been a while since I’ve written.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets his first kiss from his crush, Wilbur Soot.

**Wilbur Soot, his apartment**

Wilbur woke to the shrill ring of his phone, making him groggily pick it up, yawing slightly as he opened his eyes to read the caller ID, sitting up in slight shock. "Hello? Tommy why are you calling me at," Wilbur glanced at his clock, eyes widened slightly, "six fucking am?" Wilbur asked, only to be met with a small giggle from the other side.

"Wilbur, I'm supposed to be meeting you this afternoon. You were the one that said to call as soon as it's 6." Wilbur paused. He faintly recalled the conversation during a Discord call, making him sigh softly. He blinked, before a smile appeared on his face. "Tommy... did you stay up just to wake me up?" Tommy went quiet, before he heard a soft shriek and the boy hung up, making Wilbur laugh as he sat up.

My Little Gremlin

WilburSoot: Aww thanks Tommy. I'll see you soon, ok?

He typed, before sending it to the boy. He stretched lightly before he headed off to take a bath, his smile wide as he waited for the afternoon.

**Tommy, his house.**

Tommy yelled into his pillow in embarrassment, as Wilbur definitely had called him out. He sighed, before smiling slightly as he read Wilbur's message.

Wimblur Scoot

Wimblur Scoot: Aww, thanks Tommy. I'll see you soon, ok?

He smiled, a small blush dusting his cheeks, before he typed out a reply.

TommyInnit: No problem, Big Man.

Tommy sent the message, before he grabbed his towel, suppressed his yawns and got into his bath.

A few hours later...

Wilbur waited patiently in his living room, sipping his tea quietly as he scrolled through his messy Twitter, waiting for Tommy to arrive. As he scrolled, he heard shuffling behind his door, before a soft knock was heard. "Wilbur!" The slightly shorter male greeted him, as Wilbur opened the door. "Hello gremlin. Have you had breakfast yet or should we go eat out?" Tommy smiled. "I have, don't worry Wilbur." Wilbur grinned, before they both entered the apartment, Tommy immediately pulling Wilbur's hand to his living room.

"So what are we doing today?" Wilbur asked the child, as he had 7 hours to spend with the little gremlin he adores so much. "Well, Phil said he's going to come with us to the arcade in 2 hours, so we basically have the rest of the two hours to ourselves." Tommy said, as he watched Wilbur flicked through the channels. Wilbur hummed, as Tommy stared at Wilbur, admiring him closely.

Wilbur felt someone staring, making him glance over at the only person in the room, smirking slightly as he noticed the boy staring so intently at his face. "Hey Tommy?" Tommy flinched as Wilbur came closer, hand holding his chin softly. "Why are you staring so intently at me, hmm?" Wilbur teased, as he watched the boy's face become red. "N-Nothing, W-Wilbur." Tommy stuttered adorably, making Wilbur smile. "Yeah, sure." He replied, letting go, turning back toward the TV. "So, how long?" Wilbur asked softly, watching closely as Tommy blinked.

"W-What do you mean?" Tommy asked, stuttering again. "How long, my little gremlin, have you had a crush on me?" Wilbur asked, making Tommy's breath hitch. "Tommy... I don't have anything against you, so... you can tell me." Wilbur coax him gently, as Tommy took a deep breath.

"S-Since we m-met." Wilbur blinked. "Since SMPEarth! Holy shit!" Wilbur said in surprise, as the boy next to him blushed deep crimson. "Have you ever been kissed, Tommy?" Wilbur asked suddenly, making Tommy look at him with shock. "Wait you're not creeped out?" Tommy asked, making Wilbur scoff. "TommyInnit you dense boy. Have you seen me?" Tommy tilted his head. "I like you too, gremlin. Now, have you ever been kissed." Wilbur asked, smiling widely as Tommy shook his head. "I thought you've had so many girlfriends before?" Wilbur teased, making Tommy huff, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Now..." Wilbur said softly, grabbing Tommy's chin again, smiling softly before he connected their lips together, softly kissing the inexperienced boy. Tommy slowly melted into the kiss, letting Wilbur lead him. Wilbur licked the bottom of Tommy's lips, asking for permission to enter, smiling slightly as Tommy did open his mouth. 

Wilbur savoured the taste, exploring and dominating against Tommy's own tongue. When they parted, a clear line of saliva had formed between them, as they panted for air. "That... was hot." Tommy said, making Wilbur chuckle. "Yeah, agreed."


	4. More Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur isn’t doing so well with the loss of L’Manburg.

**Wilbur Soot, Pogtopia**

Wilbur jumped, as he felt something cold touch his side. Tommy, who was cleaning up his arrow wound, jumped along with him, accidentally tossing away the rug. "Wilbur! Wilbur calm down! You'll open up the wound again!" Seeing Wilbur start panicking, he said urgently, trying to calm his lover down. "Wilby, look at me." Tommy said softly, pulling Wilbur's attention away from his initial panic and distress. 

"We're ok. We're both perfectly ok, and even though we lost L'Manburg, we have each other. Now please, would you at least let me clean up your wound?" Tommy said softly, holding Wilbur's face. Wilbur whimpered, nodding slightly, making Tommy sigh before he picked the rag up and dipped it into a bucket of water and slowly starts to wipe the dried blood and pus away from the wound.

"H-How... where are we?" Wilbur asked, wincing slightly when he noticed how hoarse his voice was. Even Tommy winced too. "We're in a ravine Tubbo and I found a few days ago. It's been a day." Tommy said, as Wilbur looked around. He noticed how dim yet closed off the ravine was, making him chuckle, before hissing slightly as Tommy wrapped the wound with a bandage.

"Thank you, Toms. What are we supposed to do now...?" Wilbur asked softly, making Tommy sigh. "I... I don't know, Wilby." Tommy said, smiling slightly. He stood up, heading over to a chest. "Here, Tubbo and I had made these in case something went wrong. We weren't actually expecting to use them." Tommy said, handing Wilbur a black shirt, cream coloured pants and a long coat. He also handed him his beanie and a pair of glasses. "Just in case." Tommy said, smiling softly. Wilbur smiled back, before they both bathed and changed into the clothes, Tommy now wearing his red and white tee, cream pants and white shoes, but he also has Wilbur's old badge pinned to his chest and Tubbo's bandanna around his arm.

"Are we going to take back L'Manburg?" Tommy asked softly, handing Wilbur a piece of bread. "I... Don't know, Tommy. We should lay low for now, wait for someone." Tommy nodded, before smiling. "Well we have all the time to ourselves I guess." Wilbur laughed, before kissing Tommy softly. "We do, but we also need resources, Little One." Wilbur said, as they parted, making Tommy pout but he handed Wilbur an iron pick, an iron sword and a bucket. "You two really prepared for this huh?"

Tommy grinned. "I was raised by Phil, of course this will happen." Will blinked, before laughing softly. "Can't deny that." As the sun sets, the two returned back to their ravine, Tommy storing their raw resources while Wilbur cooked their dinner.

They chatted and ate, before they heard an explosion in the distance. The two immediately ran toward L'Manburg, watching in shock as Fundy and Tubbo were tearing down the walls of L'Manburg, and Quackity was burning down the flag. There was a crater where the caravan was, and the smell of gunpowder was floating through the air. Wilbur nearly fell in shock, Tommy holding onto him securely, his eyes sad. "My L'Manburg, my unfinished symphony, is being torn right in front of me." Wilbur said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Tommy sighed, softly helping the man back on his knees as they walked back to the ravine.

"Wilby... do you want to take it back?" Tommy asked softly, as he laid Wilbur down on the bed. "Can we talked about this tomorrow, little one? I just..." Tommy nodded, before he went to leave, but Wilbur grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me. Can we just... Stay here, little one?" Tommy blinked, before smiling softly. "Of course we can. Cuddles?" Wilbur nodded, Tommy immediately becoming his little spoon as Wilbur sighed softly. "Goodnight Wilby." Tommy said, yawning slightly. Wilbur chuckled, kissing Tommy's forehead softly. "Goodnight, little one." He whispered, before they both slept peacefully.


End file.
